


can't control the weather

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Family, Family Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Oikawa's daughter is magical, Single Parent AU, a lot of mayhem tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: Secret Santa gift for @shoujomomo! Prompt(s): Single Dad AU; fantasy!





	can't control the weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momothesweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/gifts).



> Hey hey hey Momo, and a Very Merry Christmas to you!!  
> I hope you don't mind that I gave your prompt a fantasy twist - this was really fun to write, and I so hope you enjoy it!! I might write a sequel to this at some point with the focus more on the iwaoi relationship, if anyone's interested :DD

“Daaaaa-ad!”

Tooru spins around, nearly knocking over the ceramic pot on the edge of the windowsill in his haste to put out whatever fire his daughter is yelling about - figuratively or literally (but he prefers not to think about that).

“Honey?”

“Dad, make it stop-”   
Hime’s standing in the doorway, holding both arms over her head - to protect herself from the downpour from a miniature rain cloud that seems to have materialized above her.

Tooru blinks, and then he rushes forward, dropping the cloth he’s holding so he can reach for her shoulders.

“Aw, pumpkin, you’re getting the floor all wet! How did this happen?”

“I don’t  _ know,”  _ she says, voice high and irritated, “it just started, and I can’t make it stop-”

Tooru eyes the cloud, then turns to reach for one of the crystals lying in the fireplace.

“Here. Hold this, and concentrate on it. Like we practiced.”

She nods, sniffling a little, and takes the glowing orange stone from his hands. As soon as it makes contact, her skin seems to absorb the glow, passing it along to her eyes and her hair, which turns from damp black locks to a soft auburn color.

Slowly, the rain cloud above her head curls in on itself and disappears, leaving nothing but a trail of puddles behind on the freshly mopped floors.

Tooru nods in encouragement as she opens her eyes, and is relieved to see a delighted smile spread across her cheeks.

“It worked!”

“Yes it did. Good job.” He straightens up and sighs. “...and now I have to mop again.”

He glances at the clock, and barely avoids a shudder - how is it already so late? Iwa-chan’s gonna be here in ten minutes, and he’s nowhere near done with the dishes and he hasn’t set the table yet and-

“...Daddy?”

His eyes widen at the sound of Hime’s terrified voice, and he’s just in time to snatch the crystal out of her hands before it bursts into flames.

She steps back with a gasp, and her (now red) hair seems singed at the tips even though there was no fire. The smell of  _ something burning _ becomes extremely prevalent in a matter of seconds, and Tooru gives up on the dishes in favor of crouching down in front of his daughter and taking both her hands in his own. He needs to calm her down, first.

“Hey. Deep breaths, alright? You’re okay.”

Hime nods shakily, fingers curling around Tooru’s. She’s had to learn to be brave, but she’s still only six years old, and Tooru knows her own powers terrify her at times.

“...you know the fire won’t hurt you, pumpkin. You’ll learn to use it, and to make it your friend.”

Hime swallows thickly, and Tooru knows she’s fighting tears - as she’s always prone to do when she’s frightened.

“...it’s okay,” he assures her. “Really.”

She bites her lip, but nods again. He can tell that her heartbeat must be slowing, because her eyes have gone back to their normal shape and her hair is slowly fading back to a brown that resembles his own curls.

Never date shifters, his sister had said. They might seem alluring but they’re not worth the trouble.

He shakes the thought away - it’s way too late now, and he wouldn’t trade Hime for the world, even though his relationship didn’t work out, and he’s not powerful enough to train his daughter himself or save her from the general calamity that her raw magic power causes. But he knows how to help, and he loves her with all his heart.

That should be enough, shouldn’t it?

Tooru straightens up, but not without a little shudder - his old friend is going to arrive any minute and the apartment is a complete mess. Fantastic. What will he  _ think- _

He shuts down his panic by force, because there’s no use overthinking. He’ll see what happens in the next couple minutes, whether he stresses about it or not.

Never mind the fact that he’s about to see his best friend for the first time in four years.

Never mind the fact that he still gets butterflies whenever he thinks about him - even after all this time. Even after a very happy relationship. Even after trying so, so hard to forget.

Tooru exhales, and then he claps his hands together.

“Right. Okay. Hime, love, could you help me mop this up?”

She nods, and lets him lead her over to where he dropped the cloth from earlier.

“...it’s most fun,” Tooru says, “if you push the cloth over the floor as you go. Like this, see?”

Hime giggles when he leans over theatrically and pushes towards the first small puddle, the cloth splayed out between his hands in front of him.

“I wanna try, I wanna try!”

Tooru laughs, straightening up again. “Alright, here you go! Make sure to get all of the water, okay?”

“Okay,” Hime says, dragging out the word, her mind already set on the new task.

He watches her go with a smile playing on his lips - before he snaps himself out of it and turns back to the pile of dishes. Well. Not much time left. Now all he needs is a fresh cloth, and-

The doorbell rings. Because of course it does.

“Shit,” Tooru curses under his breath. So much for that.

Dodging the couch as he darts over to the door, he calls out: “Be right there!”

He catches himself before slamming into it, and stops to take a breath for barely more than two seconds before he opens the door-

And there he stands.

His eyes find Tooru, and he breaks into a smile brighter than the sun. Tooru could fucking die.

“Hey,” he says, sounding just as breathless as Tooru feels.

“Hi,” Tooru says back, and he knows he must be grinning as well. “I’m so glad you made it.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at that, and Tooru feels his stomach jolt. Jesus.

“Of course I did. It’s been way too long.” And then, after a moment’s hesitation: “...come here.”

Tooru wants to make a case for stepping inside, but before he can protest, there’s a pair of very (very) toned arms wrapping him into a hug and he kind of forgets how to breathe.

It’s almost funny, in a bitter sort of way, how completely and utterly gone Tooru still is. It must be true what they say - you never forget your first love.

“...don’t break me in half,” he mumbles, at which Iwaizumi lets out a single barking laugh.

“Like you’re so delicate.”

They break apart, and his smile seems even wider than before.

“...aren’t you gonna invite me in?”

Tooru nods before he can overthink it (he can hear Hime darting around behind him) and opens the door wider to let him inside.

Which, on second thought, is risky as hell. Iwaizumi hasn’t seen Hime since she was a baby. He doesn’t exactly  _ know _ about the nature of her powers - or that she has any at all, really.

Probably should have thought that through before inviting him.

Well.

“Just- you can leave your shoes on,” Tooru tells him, eyes already zeroing in on the puddles that are definitely still there, all the way down the hall.

“Hime…? Our guest is here, how about you come and say hello…?”

Hime pops her head around the corner, wide-eyed and, curiously, green-haired.

“Oh!”

She darts out into the hall, not without slipping a little on the water, and Tooru sees that she seems to be hiding the cloth less-than-efficiently behind her back. It’s… also green.

Iwaizumi turns, having just taken off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack, and his eyes widen as well.

“Hime-chan, is that you?”

She cocks her head to one side - of course she doesn’t really recognize him, it’s probably been too long-

“...Iwa….chan?” she asks, and Tooru almost chokes on his own tongue.

Iwaizumi laughs. “Good enough,” he says, stepping closer. “It’s been a long time - you’ve grown so big!”

_ And green. _

Tooru hopes he won’t mention it. Maybe it’ll just stay that way, and he’ll be spared having to explain.

...who is he kidding, that’s extremely unlikely.

“Right,” he says, trying to move things along, “if you’ll just step through here - no, careful, uhm… we’ve had a bit of a… plumbing problem I’m afraid, so if you could just-”

He guides Iwaizumi to the living room, darting forward to pick up yet another (very green) cloth from the floor - he must have missed that one earlier.

“...sorry about the mess, uhm. We’ve been swamped.”

(Speaking of. Something’s not right. It smells distinctly… moist. Green. Almost like-)

Hime is tugging at his shirt, and she looks kind of worried.

“Actually, just - make yourself comfortable, and excuse me for a minute.”

He’s out of the room in three strides, Hime hot on his heels.

“What happened?” he asks, trying to keep his voice low.

“I don’t  _ know,”  _ Hime says, sounding just as panicked as he feels. “I was in the bathroom, and the plant looked thirsty so I gave it some water, and-”

Oh no.

Gingerly, Tooru steps up to the bathroom door - there’s liquid oozing out from underneath it, but it’s too thick to be water.

Actually, not too thick to be  _ swamp water. _

Oh boy.

He doesn’t want to open the door, but he knows he has to - better now than later. He reaches for the handle, bracing himself, and-

As soon as he has the door open a crack, it’s forced open the rest of the way and Tooru is pushed back by something large and  _ very green _ . He’s all but buried in a cascade of leaves and vines, and he feels his clothes getting soaked up to the knee in what must be a mixture of water and dirt.

Hime squeals in surprise, and her entire body lifts two feet into the air, propelling her out of harm’s way.

There are hurried footsteps, and then the door to the living room opens - and Iwaizumi’s words seem to die in his throat.

“What’s going ...on…?” he trails off, eyes widening as he takes in the disaster unfolding before him.

Tooru scrambles to his feet, kicking himself free of what was formerly a pleasant little pot plant and has now expanded into a full-blown swamp all over his bathroom floor (and most of the hallway).

Iwaizumi looks like he’s not sure where to keep his eyes - but when they catch on Tooru’s  _ floating daughter,  _ they linger.

“...so. A plumbing problem, huh…?”

**Author's Note:**

> An immense thank you to Gwen for looking this over for me and for being there to jump as soon as I yelled :') I don't deserve you tbh. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr and on ko-fi @frenchibi, I would love your support!! Happy holidays~!  
> (Also in case anyone's interested, the title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wN6ty7NPYdY), which I love to bits because it is so upbeat and full of positivity :D)


End file.
